Typical debuggers known in the prior art are designed to follow program execution one line of code after another. Use of a typical prior art debugger is an extremely slow process, as the program developer steps through the lines and inspects the variables in each line. Current debuggers do allow the user to put breakpoints at specific lines and watch specific variables for changes. The general method, however, involves line-by-line stepping and individual variable inspection.